


Help From A Rose

by Just_NB_Desy



Series: The Flirts [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, amy is helpful wingman, ranting, shadow basically has his own language, shadow's social ques, sonic is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_NB_Desy/pseuds/Just_NB_Desy
Summary: Sonic is helplessly in love with Shadow and is faced with the fact that he's going to have to make the first move.--A/N: This is a prequel to the fic I posted yesterday.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: The Flirts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661965
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Help From A Rose

Amy is comfortably reading a magazine as she lies over Sonic’s stomach. 

“And chaos Amy, his smile!” Said hero lets out a scream into his hands. “Shadow is going to be the death of me and HE’S NOT GOING TO MAKE THE FIRST MOVE DAMMIT.” 

Amy turns her head from her magazine at that. “He has shown signs of reciprocation?” 

“Yes! He stares at me when he thinks I’m not watching, his breath hitches whenever we ‘accidentally’ touch… Well. He might just be straight up touch starved… But my point still stands.” 

“Sonic,” Amy leans into her palm. “we’re talking about Mr. Grouchy here.” 

Sonic raises his head to look back at her. “He smiles around me a lot! When he’s not so focused on being Mr. Grouchy, anyway. And he sometimes gets just so nervous around me. I really don’t know how you guys haven’t noticed!” 

“Sorry, not all of us speak Silent & Broody. I haven’t been able to pick up on these supposed mannerisms you speak of.” 

“Amy, please help me.”

The pink hedgehog quirks an eyebrow. “Help you?”

“TEACH ME THE WAYS OF FLIRTS.”

“Finally,” Amy sighs, “I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I have a few more drafts up my sleeve that I will be working on. 
> 
> This was beta read and edited by my bro, and thank the stars because there were SO many mistakes.
> 
> Hope to see you soon,
> 
> x


End file.
